lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΗ ΑΚΡΟΠΟΛΗ ΚΑΙ ΤΥΜΒΟΣ ΤΗΣ ΑΜΦΙΠΟΛΗΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Νοέμβριος 30 του 2019 ΑΝΑΚΑΛΥΨΗ ΤΩΝ ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΩΝ ΤΟΥ ΦΕΙΔΙΑ ΣΤΟΝ ΙΕΡΟ ΒΡΑΧΟ ΤΗΣ ΑΚΡΟΠΟΛΗΣ Μετά από τη δημοσίευση στη WIKIA των άρθρων μου “PARTHENON MATH AND GREAT PYRAMID” , «ΠΑΡΘΕΝΩΝΑΣ ΧΡΥΣΗ ΤΟΜΗ», και “MATHEMATICS OF CARYATIDS”, σήμερα πια είναι παγκοσμίως γνωστό ότι τις μαθηματικές αναλογίες της χρυσής τομής Φ = α/β = (α+β)/α που ανακάλυψα τόσο στον Παρθενώνα όσο και στις Καρυάτιδες, τις σχεδίασε ο μεγάλος γλύπτης και μαθηματικός Φειδίας, αφού ο χρυσός αριθμός Φ καθιερώθηκε στη μαθηματική επιστήμη λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τις άριστες μαθηματικές γνώσεις του Φειδία πάνω στη σχεδίαση του Παρθενώνα και των Καρυάτιδων όπως φαίνονται στη δική μου αναπαράσταση της ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΗΣ ΑΚΡΟΠΟΛΗΣ: Λόγου χάρη η χρυσή τομή Φ = α/β στον Παρθενώνα προκύπτει από το ύψος (α), όπως φαίνεται στην εικόνα του Μαθηματικού Παρθενώνα , μια και εκφράζει το συνολικό ύψος του αετώματος και του γείσου , ενώ το ύψος (β) εκφράζει το συνολικό ύψος της ζωφόρου και του επιστηλίου. Επιπλέον το ύψος (α) όπως φαίνεται στην εικόνα των Μαθηματικών Καρυάτιδων εκφράζει το ύψος της κάθε μιας Καρυάτιδας, ενώ το ύψος (β) εκφράζει το ύψος του κάθε βάθρου. Άλλωστε και η μακροχρόνια συνδυαστική μέθοδος που με οδήγησε στην αποκάλυψη των μαθηματικών της Ακρόπολης με έκπληξη φανέρωσε ότι και η μικρή κλίση των κιόνων του Οίκου της Θεάς της Σοφίας σχεδιάστηκε από τον Φειδία κατά τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε να σχηματίζεται στον αττικό ουρανό μια πυραμίδα πάνω από τη Μαθηματική Ακρόπολη με το ύψος (Η) να εκτείνεται στον ουρανό πάνω από τη Θεά της Σοφίας . Αυτό το θεωρητικό ύψος ύστερα από την εφαρμογή της γεωμετρίας και την εκτέλεση αλγεβρικών πράξεων δίδεται από την παρακάτω μαθηματική σχέση, που περιέχει και τα μαθηματικά του χρυσού αριθμού: Η = a3Φ0.5/(3y)2 = 1811,3 m. Δηλαδή μια τέτοια ουράνια πυραμίδα πάνω από το ναό του Παρθενώνα με πλάτος του ναού y = 30,88 m θα έπρεπε να περιέχει όχι μόνο τις τιμές των πλευρών y και a = 230,34 m, της μεγάλης πυραμίδας της Αιγύπτου , αλλά και την τετραγωνική ρίζα Φ0.5 = 1,272… του χρυσού αριθμού Φ που δίδεται από τη μαθηματική σχέση Φ = (1 + 50.5 ) / 2 Ο χρυσός αριθμός Φ που στα χρόνια των πυθαγορείων εμπλουτίστηκε με τις αρμονικές αναλογίες της λεγόμενης χρυσής τομής Φ = α/β = (α+β)/α όπως φαίνεται στην εικόνα με τον Μαθηματικό Παρθενώνα και τις Μαθηματικές Καρυάτιδες αποκαλύφθηκε ύστερα από τη λεπτομερή μελέτη των ελάχιστων γεωμετρικών στοιχείων, καθώς αυτά απέμειναν μετά από τόσους βανδαλισμούς στο πέρασμα των αιώνων και δεν γνωρίζουμε ακόμη αν η επιστροφή των γλυπτών του Παρθενώνα συντελέσει στην ολοκλήρωση μιας μαθηματικής μελέτης που να τιμά όλο το ανθρώπινο γένος. Πραγματικά στον ιερό βράχο της Ακρόπολης των Αθηνών συγκεντρώνεται όλο το θησαύρισμα της αττικής αρχιτεκτονικής των κλασικών χρόνων. Όλα τα οικοδομήματα που υψώνονται από το 447 π.Χ. ως το 406 π.Χ. όπως είναι ο Παρθενώνας, τα Προπύλαια, ο ναός της Αθηνάς Νίκης και το Ερέχθειο με τις Καρυάτιδες, προγραμματίστηκαν στα χρόνια της αθηναϊκής πολιτείας του Περικλέους, και όπως εκείνος κατόρθωσε να φθάσει σε μια ανεπανάληπτη έκφραση της δημοκρατίας, έτσι και τα αρχιτεκτονικά οικοδομήματα με κυρίαρχο τον Παρθενώνα αποτελούν πια τη λαμπρή προβολή του μεσουρανήματος της ίδιας της αθηναϊκής πολιτείας. Και φυσικά μετά από την αποκάλυψη των μαθηματικών στον Παρθενώνα και στις Καρυάτιδες , σήμερα ολόκληρος ο ιερός βράχος θα μπορούσε να ονομάζεται και ως ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΗ ΑΚΡΟΠΟΛΗ, διότι εκεί επάνω αποκαλύπτεται η μεγαλοφυής καλλιτεχνική σύλληψη των αρχαίων Ελλήνων που στηρίζεται όχι μόνο στα μαθηματικά του χρυσού αριθμού των Αιγυπτίων αλλά και στα μαθηματικά των πυθαγορείων μια και περιέχουν τις αρμονικές αναλογίες των ακέραιων αριθμών 3 και 4 , καθώς και την τιμή του Φ της χρυσής τομής. Σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους ( τόμος Γ2 σελίδα 280 ) από το καλλιτεχνικό επιτελείο του Περικλέους γνωρίζουμε τα ονόματα των αρχιτεκτόνων Ικτίνου, Μνησικλέους και Καλλικράτους καθώς και του Φειδία, o οποίος ως ξακουστός γλύπτης και μαθηματικός είχε πολύ μεγαλύτερη δικαιοδοσία. Από τη λεπτομερή ανάλυση των γεωμετρικών στοιχείων προκύπτει ότι ο Φειδίας εκτός από τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής χρησιμοποίησε και τους πυθαγόρειους ακέραιους αριθμούς 3 και 4 ώστε η αρχιτεκτονική μορφή να πειθαρχεί σε μια βασική μαθηματική αναλογία 32/4 = 9/4, αφού το μήκος του στυλοβάτη προς το πλάτος του βρίσκονται σε σχέση 9/4 , ενώ η ίδια αυτή σχέση ρυθμίζει το μεταξόνιο των κιόνων προς τη διάμετρο. Δηλαδή 4,296 m /1,905 m = 2,25 = 9/4 . Επίσης από το πλάτος του ναού (y = 30,88 m ) και το ύψος (z = 13,724 m) βρίσκουμε τη σχέση y/z = 9/4 , όπως και από το μήκος του ναού (x = 69,48 m) και το πλάτος του (y = 30,88 m) βρίσκουμε την ίδια μαθηματική σχέση, δηλαδή x/y = 9/4. Εδώ διαπιστώνουμε ακόμη ότι x/z = 92/42 = 81/16 = 5,0625 αφού 69,48/13,724 = 5,0625. Πραγματικά χρησιμοποιώντας τις αναλογίες y/z = x/y = 9/4 ύστερα από αλγεβρικές πράξεις θα έχουμε x = y2/z ή x/z = (y2/z)/z = y2/z2 = 92/42 = 81/16 = 5,0625 Με άλλα λόγια για τον προσδιορισμό των τριών διαστάσεων x, y και z του Οίκου της Θεάς της Σοφίας ο μαθηματικός Φειδίας θα έπρεπε εκτός από την αρχιτεκτονική αρμονία να χρησιμοποιήσει και τέτοιες αναλογίες των μαθηματικών του Πυθαγόρα ώστε να περιέχουν τα μαθηματικά των αλγεβρικών εξισώσεων που χάθηκαν στα χρόνια του σκοτεινού μεσαίωνα. (CORRECT HISTORY OF MATH). Πάντως για την κατανόηση των μαθηματικών του χρυσού αριθμού των Αιγυπτίων σκόπιμα στην εικόνα φαίνεται και η ιερή κωνική πυραμίδα των Αιγυπτίων με ακτίνα r = a/2, με ύψος h και με πλάγια πλευρά S (slant height). Ιστορικά, τόσο οι Βαβυλώνιοι όσο και οι Αιγύπτιοι με έκπληξη είχαν διαπιστώσει ότι η διαγώνιος δ = 1,618.. ενός κανονικού πενταγώνου με πλευρά α =1 (μονάδα μήκους) δίδεται από τη σχέση δ + 1 = δ2 , αφού 1,618 + 1 = 2,618 = (1,618)2 Έτσι αν γράψουμε δ = Φ τότε από τη σχέση Φ2 = Φ +1 μπορούμε να κατασκευάσουμε ένα ιερό κώνο γράφοντας S = rΦ , οπότε το ύψος h θα είναι h = rΦ0.5 = (a/2)Φ0.5 διότι με τη χρήση του πυθαγορείου θεωρήματος θα έχουμε S2 = h2 + r2 ή r2Φ2 = r2(Φ0.5)2 + r2 Δηλαδή σε ένα πολύ απλό ιερό κώνο θα ισχύει η σχέση Φ2 = Φ +1 εφόσον η ακτίνα του κώνου θα είναι ίση με τη μονάδα μήκους (r = 1) και το ύψος h θα είναι h = Φ0.5. Έτσι με την εφαρμογή του πυθαγορείου θεωρήματος στις διαστάσεις της μεγάλης πυραμίδας των Αιγυπτίων και με τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής κατάφερα να αποκαλύψω ότι το ύψος h = 146,5 m της μεγάλης πυραμίδας προκύπτει από τη σχέση h = rΦ0.5 = (a/2)Φ0.5 = (230,34/2)(1,272..) = 146,5 m. Μια τέτοια μαθηματική σχέση που περιέχει το χρυσό αριθμό Φ των Αιγυπτίων ως πρώτο γράμμα του ονόματος του Φειδία, ήταν σίγουρα γνωστή στον Φειδία, ο οποίος σύμφωνα με τις ιστορικές πηγές γνώριζε πολύ καλά τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής. Άλλωστε στην Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους ( τόμος Δ σελίδα 104) διαβάζουμε ότι η Ελληνική πολιτιστική ζωή στην Αίγυπτο υπήρχε και πριν από την άφιξη του Αλεξάνδρου, όπως τουλάχιστο μαρτυρούν δυο πάπυροι της Αιγύπτου. Με βάση λοιπόν τις διαστάσεις x , y και z του ναού, όπου οι σχέσεις y/z = x/y = 9/4 έδιναν την πλήρη αρχιτεκτονική αρμονία του ναού, ο Φειδίας σκόπιμα δεν χρησιμοποίησε το νήμα της στάθμης, όπως συμβαίνει σε όλα τα αρχιτεκτονικά οικοδομήματα, αλλά προτίμησε να δώσει μια μικρή κλίση στους κίονες , ώστε η θεωρητική ένωση της επέκτασής τους στον αττικό ουρανό να σχηματίζει σε ένα πολύ μεγάλο ύψος (Η = 1811,3 m) μια ουράνια πυραμίδα πάνω από τη Θεά της Σοφίας και να θεωρείται ως θεϊκή πυραμίδα ανάλογη της μεγάλης πυραμίδας των Αιγυπτίων. Δηλαδή για τη θεωρητική πυραμίδα του Παρθενώνα με ύψος (Η ) και με εμβαδόν βάσης Ε = xy οι σύγχρονες έρευνες έδειξαν ότι ο όγκος VT = (1/3)xyH της θεωρητικής πυραμίδας του Παρθενώνα έχει τη μισή τιμή από τον όγκο VG = (1/3)a2h της μαθηματικής πυραμίδας του Χέοπα . Έτσι επειδή στον Παρθενώνα έχουμε τη σχέση x = 9y/4, ενώ στη μεγάλη πυραμίδα έχουμε τη σχέση h = (a/2)Φ0.5 τότε με την εκτέλεση αλγεβρικών πράξεων κατάφερα να υπολογίσω το θεωρητικό ύψος (Η) πάνω από τον Παρθενώνα γράφοντας VT = (1/3)(9y/4)yH = (1/12)(3y)2H VG = (1/3)a2(a/2)Φ0.5 = (1/6)a3Φ0.5 Και επειδή VT = VG/2 μπορούμε να γράψουμε (1/12)(3y)2H = (1/12)a3Φ0.5 οπότε Η = a3Φ0.5/(3y)2 ή Η = (230,3)3(1,272..)/9(30,88)2 = 1811,3 m Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι ο Φειδίας ως άριστος μαθηματικός και ως ώριμος τεχνίτης εμπνεύστηκε από τα νέα πνευματικά ρεύματα του καιρού του και προχώρησε αποφασιστικά σε γόνιμους νεωτερισμούς, που να περιέχουν όχι μόνο μια σύνθεση της ελληνικής δωρικής και ιωνικής αρχιτεκτονικής αλλά και τα μαθηματικά που ξεκίνησαν από τους αρχέγονους πολιτισμούς των Βαβυλωνίων και Αιγυπτίων και έφθασαν ως τα χρόνια των πυθαγορείων, όπου εμπλουτίστηκαν με αρμονικές αναλογίες προκειμένου να αποθεωθεί με μαθηματικό τρόπο η αθηναϊκή πολιτεία με τη θεϊκή ουσία της Θεάς της Σοφίας. ' ' ΣΧΕΣΗ ΤΗΣ ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΗΣ ΑΚΡΟΠΟΛΗΣ ΚΑΙ ΤΟΥ ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΟΥ ΤΑΦΟΥ ΤΟΥ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ Μετά από τη δημοσίευση στη WIKIA των άρθρων μου “MATHEMATICAL TOMB OF HERO HEPHAESTION” , «ΤΑΦΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ ΚΑΙ Μ. ΑΛΕΞΑΝΔΡΟΣ» και “ SECRETS OF AMPHIPOLIS AND ALEXANDRIA ” σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό σε όλο τον κόσμο ότι με τη δική μου ανακάλυψη των μαθηματικών του Δεινοκράτη, ο μαθηματικός τάφος του Θεϊκού Ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα στην Αμφίπολη περιέχει όχι μόνο τα μαθηματικά των ιερών αριθμών 3, 7 και 12 που χρησιμοποίησε ο Δεινοκράτης για το σχεδιασμό των τειχών της ιερής πόλης , της Αλεξάνδρειας, αλλά και τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής που χρησιμοποίησε ο Φειδίας στην Μαθηματική Ακρόπολη καθώς και οι Αιγύπτιοι στη μαθηματική Πυραμίδα του Χέοπα. Βέβαια η ιερή πόλη, Αλεξάνδρεια, ιδρύθηκε για να τιμηθεί ο "Θεϊκός Βασιλεύς Αλέξανδρος", αφού σύμφωνα με την Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους (τόμος Δ σελίδα 105) κατά τη μαρτυρία ιερογλυφικών κειμένων της Αιγύπτου ο Αλέξανδρος ονομάστηκε και Γιος του Ρα παίρνοντας έτσι ορισμένους από τους παραδοσιακούς βασιλικούς τίτλους . Ας σημειωθεί ότι τα μαθηματικά του Δεινοκράτη που στηρίζονται σε λεπτομερείς γεωμετρικές μετρήσεις σε συνδυασμό και με τις αρχαίες πηγές έχουν υποβληθεί στο Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού στις 20 Οκτωβρίου το 2015, και το ίδιο το Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού τα είχε στείλει στην ΕΦΑ Σερρών στις 4 Νοεμβρίου του 2015, χωρίς ωστόσο να ακολουθήσει η προβλεπόμενη θετική ή αρνητική απάντηση, επειδή προφανώς η σημερινή Υπουργός Πολιτισμού, η Λίνα Μενδώνη, η οποία ως άριστη διδάκτωρ Αρχαιολογίας του πανεπιστημίου Αθηνών και ως γενική γραμματέας του Υπουργείου τότε συντόνιζε το ανασκαφικό έργο, ενώ το Φεβρουάριο του 2015 είχε απομακρυνθεί από τη θέση της παρά τις άριστες αρχαιολογικές γνώσεις της. Συγκεκριμένα για την εξέταση πολλών μη καμένων οστών διαφόρων μεταγενέστερων περιόδων που βρέθηκαν στο ταφικό μνημείο του Ηφαιστίωνα , με πρωτοβουλία της κ. Μενδώνη στις 19 Ιαν. του 2015 εκδόθηκε η τελευταία επίσημη ανακοίνωση του Υπουργείου Πολιτισμού, σύμφωνα με την οποία τα τρία καμένα οστά προφανώς ανήκουν στον πρώτο νεκρό, τον Ηφαιστίωνα, επειδή στα χρόνια του θανάτου του Ηφαιστίωνα υπήρχε το έθιμο της καύσης των οστών, ενώ τα μη καμένα οστά ανήκουν σε πολύ μεταγενέστερες εποχές. Ξεκινώντας λοιπόν από τις επιγραφές και τις ιστορικές πηγές και επιλέγοντας στην Ιστορία του Ελληνικού Έθνους προσεχτικά το κεφάλαιο “Ο ΘΑΝΑΤΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ” (τόμος Δ σελίδα 208) διαβάζουμε ότι μετά από το χρησμό από το μαντείο του Άμονα ο Ηφαιστίων θα έπρεπε να λατρεύεται ως Θεϊκός Ήρωας . Άλλωστε για το ίδιο γεγονός στο άρθρο HEPHAESTION- WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε: “Alexander sent messengers to the oracle at Siwa to ask if Amon would permit Hephaestion to be worshipped as a god. When the reply came saying he might be worshipped not as a god, but as divine hero, Alexander was pleased and from that day forward saw that his friend was honoured with a hero’s rites.” Έτσι ο μεγάλος μαθηματικός και αρχιτέκτων, ο ΔΕΙΝΟΚΡΑΤΗΣ, ο οποίος νωρίτερα (331 π. Χ.) σχεδίασε τα τείχη της ιερής πόλης, της Αλεξάνδρειας, πήρε ρητή εντολή από το Μ. Αλέξανδρο να σχεδιάσει για τον ΘΕΪΚΟ ΗΡΩΑ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ τη λεγόμενη ΠΥΡΑ στη Βαβυλώνα με πλευρά βάσης το 1 Αλεξανδρινό στάδιο μήκους 157,5 m. Όμως δεν πρόλαβε να γίνει ούτε και η τελετή της ταφής εξαιτίας του ξαφνικού θανάτου του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου, (Ιούνιος του 323 π.Χ.), όπου μάλιστα θα έπαιρναν μέρος και 3000 «ΑΓΩΝΙΣΤΑΙ». Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια ριζική τροπή των γεγονότων στην ιστορία της Αλεξανδρινής αυτοκρατορίας, αμέσως ο Περδίκκας, ως αντιβασιλέας, αφού είχε διαδεχθεί έστω και ανεπίσημα τον Ηφαιστίωνα στη θέση του χιλίαρχου, ακύρωσε τα σχέδια της ΠΥΡΑΣ και άλλων μνημείων ως πολυδάπανα (σελίδα 245). Γι αυτό το λόγο άλλωστε και στo άρθρο “Hephaestion- WIKIPEDIA” διαβάζουμε: “It is possible that the PYRE was not burnt..” Στη συνέχεια μετά και από το θάνατο του Περδίκκα ο νέος αντιβασιλέας, Αντίπατρος (σελίδα 253) μετέφερε τη βασιλική οικογένεια και όλο το επιτελείο του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου στη Μακεδονία (Αμφίπολη), όπου η αρχαιολόγος της ανασκαφής, η κ. Περιστέρη, το 2012 αποκάλυψε τον περίβολο του μαθηματικού τύμβου της Αμφίπολης με διάμετρο d = 157,5 m. όπως φαίνεται στην αναπαράσταση. Κατά συνέπεια σύμφωνα με αυτή την αναπαράσταση του μαθηματικού τύμβου του Ηφαιστίωνα που στηρίζεται στα μαθηματικά του Δεινοκράτη όπως αυτά προέκυψαν ύστερα από τα νέα ιστορικά γεγονότα, ο τύμβος δεν κατασκευάσθηκε κατά παραγγελία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου, αλλά κατά παραγγελία του νέου αντιβασιλέα Αντίπατρου, μια και η ίδια, η κ. Περιστέρη, ανακάλυψε όχι μόνο το μονόγραμμα του Ηφαιστίωνα αλλά και το μονόγραμμα (ΑΝΤ), που παραπέμπει όχι στον Αντίγονο τον Μονόφθαλμο αλλά στον αντιβασιλέα Αντίπατρο. Όμως επειδή στην Αμφίπολη ο Δεινοκράτης χρησιμοποίησε το ίδιο στάδιο μήκους (d = 157,5 m ) όπως εκείνο της λεγόμενης ΠΥΡΑΣ, σίγουρα αυτή η ενέργεια θα μπορούσε να θεωρηθεί ότι έγινε κατά παραγγελία του Μ. Αλεξάνδρου. Έτσι με βάση αυτές τις ιστορικές λεπτομέρειες, κάνει μεγάλο λάθος ο καθηγητής της αρχαιολογίας Παν Φάκλαρης , ο οποίος αγνοώντας όχι μόνο τα μαθηματικά του Δεινοκράτη αλλά και τις επιγραφικές μαρτυρίες για τη λατρεία του Θεϊκού Ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα στη Μακεδονία, συνεχίζει να υποστηρίζει ότι δεν υπάρχουν ενδείξεις αναφορικά με τον Μαθηματικό Τάφο του Ηφαιστίωνα, που σίγουρα έγινε για να εκφρασθεί ο Θεϊκός Ήρωας Ηφαιστίων, όπως ακριβώς νωρίτερα (438 π.Χ.) κατασκευάστηκε ο Μαθηματικός Παρθενώνας για να εκφρασθεί η ΘΕΑ ΤΗΣ ΣΟΦΙΑΣ. Το ίδιο ακριβώς συνέβη και με τη σχεδίαση των τειχών της ιερής πόλης της Αλεξάνδρειας (331 π.Χ.) για να τιμηθεί ο Μ. Αλέξανδρος ως Θεϊκός Βασιλεύς. Βέβαια και ο αρχιτέκτων της ανασκαφικής ομάδας, καθώς δεν γνώριζε τα μαθηματικά του Δεινοκράτη, βιάστηκε να ανακοινώσει όχι τη διάμετρο d = 157,5 m του ενός σταδίου, αλλά μια μεγαλύτερη διάμετρο, D = 158,4 m, η οποία αφενός δεν συμβιβάζεται με τα ιστορικά δεδομένα και αφετέρου αντιστοιχεί στην εξωτερική περίμετρο του μαθηματικού τύμβου, η οποία δεν λαμβάνεται ποτέ υπόψη στις ογκομετρήσεις των κυκλικών περιβόλων. Αυτό είχε ως αποτέλεσμα να ακολουθήσουν και άλλες πολλές γεωμετρικές υποθέσεις. Λόγου χάρη για να δείξει αρχικά ο αρχιτέκτων ότι υπάρχει μαθηματική σχέση που συνδέει τη διάμετρο D με το ύψος Η του τύμβου, σε αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο παρουσίασε την υπόθεση ότι ο τύμβος έχει ύψος Η = D/6 = 26,4 m παρότι ο ίδιος ανακοίνωσε νωρίτερα ότι Η = 23 m . Τέτοιες αντιφάσεις μπορεί κάποιος να τις διακρίνει στο άρθρο μου «Ύψος του μαθηματικού τύμβου του Ηφαιστίωνα» όπως τις παρουσίασα στη συγγραφέα της Πνευματικής Θεσσαλίας, την κυρία Δήμητρα Μπαρδάνη. Ας σημειωθεί ότι το μνημείο του λέοντα που αποδείχθηκε από την κ. Περιστέρη ότι ήταν από παλαιά στην κορυφή του τύμβου ( Το λιοντάρι της Αμφίπολης αγναντεύει την αρχική του θέση), με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των μαθηματικών του μαθηματικού μνημείου του λέοντα (ΜΜΛ) με συνολικό ύψος h = d/12 = 13,125 m, και με ύψος του βάθρου β = h/(Φ+1) = 5,013 m, ενώ ο αρχιτέκτων της ανασκαφής υπέθεσε ότι το συνολικό ύψος είναι h = D/10 = 15,84 m με ένα πολύ ψηλό βάθρο ύψους β = D/15 = 10,56 m. (Το βάθρο του λέοντα της Αμφίπολης- Μακεδόνων Πρώτη). Εκτός αυτού για το ύψος (Λ ) του λέοντα υπέθεσε ότι Λ = D/30 = 5,28 m, παρότι στο επίσημο άρθρο του διαδικτύου «Τύμβος Καστά -ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ » διαβάζουμε ότι το ύψος (Λ) του λέοντα είναι Λ = 5,37 m, το οποίο μάλιστα ύστερα από τη χρήση του χρυσού αριθμού Φ = 1,618, ( CORRECT AMPHIPOLIS LION) απέδειξα ότι προκύπτει από τη σχέση Λ = (h/Φ + Φ2)/2 = 5,365 m. Στην πραγματικότητα μετά από την ανακάλυψη των μαθηματικών του Δεινοκράτη αποδείχθηκε ότι ο Δεινοκράτης σχεδίασε στο έδαφος τη μέση περίμετρο P = 494,8 m που αντιστοιχεί στη διάμετρο d του ενός Αλεξανδρινού σταδίου (d = 157,5 m). Έτσι με τη χρήση των ιερών αριθμών 3, 7, και 12 προσδιόρισε το ύψος Ζ του περιβόλου Ζ = d (Φ0.5)0.5(3/200) = 2,7 m, το ύψος Η του τύμβου ( Η = d/7= 22,5 m ), και το συνολικό ύψος h του μνημείου του λέοντα (h = d/12 = 13,125 m), όπου από τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής προκύπτει ότι Λ = (h/Φ + Φ2)/2 = 5, 365 m, και β = h/(Φ +1 ) = 5,013 m προκειμένου να τιμηθεί με μαθηματικές σχέσεις ιερών αριθμών ο Θεϊκός Ήρωας Ηφαιστίων, που λατρεύονταν όχι μόνο στη Βαβυλώνα αλλά και στη Μακεδονία. Μια τέτοια λατρεία του Ηφαιστίωνα την τόνισε στην εφημερίδα ΤΟ ΒΗΜΑ (Oct. 5, 2015) και ο καθηγητής της αρχαίας ιστορίας του πανεπιστημίου της Κύπρου, ο Θ. Μαυρογιάννης , αφού έλαβε υπόψη όχι μόνο τις αρχαίες πηγές αλλά και το αναθηματικό ανάγλυφο, που βρίσκεται στο αρχαιολογικό μουσείο της Θεσσαλονίκης και έχει την επιγραφή ΔΙΟΓΕΝΗΣ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΙ ΗΡΩΙ. Το γεγονός ότι ο τύμβος της Αμφίπολης μαζί με το μνημείο του λέοντα είναι τελικά ο τάφος του Θεϊκού Ήρωα Ηφαιστίωνα το επιβεβαίωσε και η μεγάλη ανακάλυψη του μονογράμματος του Ηφαιστίωνα από την υπεύθυνη αρχαιολόγο της ανασκαφής, την κ. Περιστέρη. (Sept. 30, 2015). Σε αυτή την ανακάλυψη προστίθεται και η ανακάλυψη των θεμελίων του μνημείου του λέοντα στην κορυφή του τύμβου που ταιριάζουν με τις διαστάσεις της βάσης του βάθρου που είχε αναπαραστήσει από παλαιά ο μεγάλος αρχαιολόγος Bruneer, όταν το 1937 έγινε η αναστήλωση του λέοντα στις όχθες του ποταμού Στρυμόνα. Δυστυχώς ο γεωλόγος της ανασκαφής παραβιάζοντας το καταστατικό της ανασκαφικής ομάδας υπέβαλε σε αρχαιολογικό συνέδριο την αυθαίρετη υπόθεση ότι το μνημείο του λέοντα δεν ήταν ποτέ στην κορυφή του τύμβου με αποτέλεσμα διεθνώς να απαξιωθούν οι ανασκαφές της Αμφίπολης . Για παράδειγμα στο άρθρο “Lion of Amphipolis-Wikipedia” διαβάζουμε: “There was recent speculation that the lion used to be on top of the Kasta Tomb but this theory has now been discounted.” Tην ίδια διεθνή απαξίωση των ανασκαφών της Αμφίπολης τη βλέπουμε και σε συνέντευξη που έδωσε ο καθηγητής της αρχαιολογίας Παν. Φάκλαρης σε ραδιόφωνο, αφού στο ΒΒC NEWS (Oct. 1, 2015) διαβάζουμε: “There was no indication that the tomb had any connection to Hephaestion or that Alexander had ordered to be constructed.” Και επειδή μετά από την απομάκρυνση της κ. Μενδώνη δεν ακολούθησε καμία επίσημη ανακοίνωση από το Υπουργείο Πολιτισμού, δυστυχώς παρά τις ανακαλύψεις των μαθηματικών του Δεινοκράτη, που στηρίζονται στα λεπτομερή γεωμετρικά στοιχεία του τάφου σε συνδυασμό και με τις λεπτομέρειες των σελίδων 208, 245, και 253 του Δ τόμου της Ιστορίας του Ελληνικού Έθνους, βλέπουμε ότι διεθνώς εξακολουθεί να υπάρχει μια σύγχυση ως προς την ταυτότητα του τάφου, διότι από τη μια μεριά κυριαρχεί το άρθρο μου με τίτλο “'MATHEMATICAL TOMB OF HERO HEPHAESTION'” καθώς και τα άρθρα του καθηγητή της αρχαίας ιστορίας, Θ. Μαυρογιάννη, και της αρχαιολόγου της ανασκαφής , ενώ από την άλλη μεριά λαμβάνονται σοβαρά υπόψη όχι μόνο οι υποθέσεις των μελών της ανασκαφής αλλά και η συνέντευξη του καθηγητή της αρχαιολογίας, Παν. Φάκλαρη, παρότι ο καθηγητής της αρχαίας ιστορίας Θ. Μαυρογιάννης σε συνέντευξή του στην εφημερίδα TO BHMA (Oct.5,, 2015) τόνισε ότι όποιος αρνείται τις λεπτομέρειες της ιστορίας και τις επιγραφικές μαρτυρίες, όπως συμβαίνει με το μονόγραμμα του Ηφαιστίωνα και το αναθηματικό ανάγλυφο, τότε οφείλει αυτό να το αποδείξει. Κατά συνέπεια για να μην συνεχίζει να υπάρχει διεθνώς μια τέτοια σύγχυση, που δεν τιμά την Ελληνική Αρχαιολογία, θα έπρεπε με ευθύνη της νέας Υπουργού Πολιτισμού ως αρχαιολόγου και σε συνεργασία με τον καθηγητή της αρχαίας ιστορίας Θ. Μαυρογιάννη ύστερα από λεπτομερείς αναφορές στις ιστορικές πηγές και τις ακριβείς γεωμετρικές μετρήσεις στον μαθηματικό τύμβο να σταλούν επίσημες ανακοινώσεις τόσο στη WIKIPEDIA όσο και στα διεθνή ΜΜΕ με τη θερμή παράκληση να επιστραφούν και τα γλυπτά του Παρθενώνα μια και οι μαθηματικές σχέσεις του ιερού βράχου συσχετίζονται άμεσα και με το μαθηματικό τάφο του Ηφαιστίωνα στην Αμφίπολη. Πραγματικά η δική μου μακροχρόνια συνδυαστική έρευνα έδειξε ότι όχι μόνο ο μαθηματικός τύμβος αλλά και ο περίβολος του τύμβου μαζί με το ταφικό μνημείο και το μνημείο του λέοντα περιέχουν ένα μεγάλο πλήθος από τα μαθηματικά του Δεινοκράτη που ταιριάζουν με τα μαθηματικά της Μαθηματικής Ακρόπολης. Μαθηματικός περίβολος του τύμβου της Αμφίπολης Σύμφωνα με το άρθρο μου “ ΤΑΦΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΑ (ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΟΣ ΠΕΡΙΒΟΛΟΣ)” ο Δεινοκράτης ύστερα από τη χρήση του ιερού αριθμού 3 και της τιμής του π που οι Αιγύπτιοι τη γνώριζαν εμπειρικά από τη σχέση π = 4/Φ0.5 προσδιόρισε το ύψος (Ζ) του περιβόλου που δίδεται από την παρακάτω μαθηματική σχέση που ταιριάζει με τα μαθηματικά του Παρθενώνα επειδή περιέχει την τετραγωνική ρίζα Φ0.5 = 1,272. Ζ = d(Φ0.5)0.5(3/200) = 2,7 m Αυτή η σχέση που φαίνεται και στην αναπαράσταση του μαθηματικού τύμβου πραγματικά από τα γεωμετρικά δεδομένα και με τη χρήση του ιερού αριθμού 3 βλέπουμε ότι μας δίνει και το πλάτος x = Ζ/3 του περιβόλου το οποίο προκύπτει και από τη σχέση D - d = Z/3 = 0,9 m οπότε το ύψος (Ζ) θα είναι Ζ = 3x = 2,7 m. Μαθηματικό ταφικό μνημείο (ΜΤΜ) Το γεγονός ότι το μαθηματικό ταφικό μνημείο του Ηφαιστίωνα ταιριάζει με τη ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΗ ΑΚΡΟΠΟΛΗ συμπεραίνεται από τα μαθηματικά τόσο της χρυσής τομής των δυο σφιγγών (GOLDEN SECTION IN AMPHIPOLIS SPHINXES) όσο και της χρυσής τομής των δυο καρυάτιδων (GOLDEN SECTION IN AMPHIPOLIS CARYATIDS). Ωστόσο εκείνο που μας εκπλήσσει περισσότερο είναι το ύψος (Τ = 6 m) καθώς και το συνολικό μήκος (Μ = 13,5 m) του μνημείου, διότι η σχέση Μ/Τ = 13,5/6 = 2,25 = 9/4 μας παραπέμπει στις διαστάσεις x, y, z του Παρθενώνα που συνδέονται με την ίδια σχέση y/z = x/y = 2,25 = 9/4 . Πραγματικά στην αναπαράσταση του μαθηματικού ταφικού μνημείου (ΜΤΜ) φαίνονται οι λεπτομέρειες των διαστάσεων , ενώ στην αναπαράσταση του μαθηματικού τύμβου φαίνεται το ύψος Τ του μαθηματικού μνημείου. Πραγματικά σε μια πιο λεπτομερή έρευνα έδειξα ότι το πλάτος του μνημείου Ε = 4,5 m σχετίζεται με τον ιερό αριθμό 3, αφού Μ/Ε = 13,5/4,5 = 3 . Και επειδή Μ = 3Ε και Τ/Ε = 6/4,5 = 12/9 ή Τ = 12Ε/9 τότε ο όγκος V = ΜΕΤ του μνημείου σε συνάρτηση του Ε θα δίδεται από την απλή σχέση V = ΜΕΤ = (3Ε)Ε(12Ε/9) = 4Ε3 Οπότε ο όγκος V = ΜΕT του μνημείου σε κυβικά στάδια θα δίδεται από τη σχέση V = 4(Ε/d)3 Δηλαδή V = 4(4,5/157,5)3 = 0.00009 = 3(0,00003) = 3(3/105) Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι ο Δεινοκράτης προκειμένου να προσδιορίσει το μέγεθος των διαστάσεων του ταφικού μνημείου φρόντισε να επινοήσει όχι μόνο τη σχέση Μ/T = 9/4 ώστε το μνημείο να σχετίζεται με τον Παρθενώνα, αλλά να χρησιμοποιήσει και τον ιερό αριθμό 3 τόσο στη σχέση Μ/Ε = 3 όσο και στον όγκο του μνημείου με την κλασματική μορφή, ώστε από το σύστημα εξισώσεων τα γεωμετρικά στοιχεία του ταφικού μνημείου που προκύπτουν, να έχουν σχέση και με τα τείχη της ιερής πόλης της Αλεξάνδρειας. Γι αυτό το λόγο, όπως και στην περίπτωση του μαθηματικού περιβόλου για να προσδιορισθεί η τιμή του πλάτους (Ε) σε μέτρα αναγκαστικά χρησιμοποιούνται οι παρακάτω αλγεβρικές πράξεις : (Ε/d)3 = (3/4)(3/105) ή Ε/d = (3/4)(3/105)1/3 = 0.028231 οπότε Ε = d (3/4)(3/105)1/3 = 157,5(0,028231) = 4,4463952 m. Τελικά εφόσον Μ/Τ = 9/4 και Ε/Τ = 9/12 τότε o ίδιος όγκος V του μνημείου σε κυβικά στάδια και σε συνάρτηση με το ύψος Τ θα δίδεται από τη σχέση V = MET/d3 = T(9/4)T(9/12)T (1/d3) ή (81/48) (T/d)3 = 3(3/105) Δηλαδή (Τ/d)3 = (144/81)(3/105) = (16/9)(3/105) ή Τ/d = (16/9)(3/105)1/3 Οπότε Τ = d(16/9)(3/105)1/3 = 5,928527 m . Με άλλα λόγια οι διαστάσεις του ταφικού μνημείου σε μέτρα που μετρήθηκαν από τους ανασκαφείς χονδρικά ταιριάζουν με τα μαθηματικά αποτελέσματα του Δεινοκράτη. Μαθηματικό μνημείο του λέοντα (ΜΜΛ) Στην αναπαράσταση του μαθηματικού τύμβου φαίνεται το συνολικό ύψος (h) του μνημείου του λέοντα ( h = d/12 = 13,125 m) καθώς και τα ύψη (Λ = 5,365 m) του ίδιου του λέοντα και (β = 5,013 m) του βάθρου, που προκύπτουν από τις σχέσεις Λ = (h/Φ + Φ2)/2 = 5,365 m και β = h/(Φ+1) = 5,013 m. Πραγματικά μετά από τη μακροχρόνια συνδυαστική μέθοδο αποκαλύφθηκε ότι ο Δεινοκράτης για να σχεδιάσει το μαθηματικό μνημείο του λέοντα με ύψος h = d/12 = 13,125 m, χώρισε το μνημείο σε δυο μέρη. Το πρώτο μέρος με ύψος (α) περιέχει το ύψος (Λ ) του λέοντα και το ύψος (Κ) της κλιμακωτής πυραμίδας. (GOLDEN SECTION IN AMPHIPOLIS LION). Δηλαδή α = (Λ + Κ), ώστε να δίδεται από τη σχέση (Λ+Κ) = h/Φ, αφού από τα μαθηματικά της χρυσής τομής έχουμε h/α = Φ ή α = h/Φ . Έτσι αφού α = h/Φ το δεύτερο μέρος του μνημείου που είναι το βάθρο του λέοντα με ύψος (β) θα δίδεται από την πολύ απλή σχέση β = α/Φ = h/Φ2 = h/(Φ + 1) = 5,013 m, Αυτό το βάθρο σύμφωνα με τα αποτελέσματα του μεγάλου αρχαιολόγου Brunneer έχει τετραγωνική βάση πλευράς 10 m , όση δηλαδή ήταν η τετραγωνική βάση των θεμελίων που βρέθηκαν νωρίτερα (1972) στην κορυφή του τύμβου από τον αρχαιολόγο Δ. Λαζαρίδη. Επίσης το ύψος (β) του βάθρου προκύπτει και από μια άλλη απλή σχέση β = h - α = h - h/Φ = h(1 - 1/Φ) Εδώ από τη σύγκριση των δυο εξισώσεων ύστερα από αλγεβρικές πράξεις βλέπουμε ότι β = h/ (1+Φ) = h (1-1/Φ) ή 1/(1+Φ) = (1 - 1/Φ) ή 1/(1+Φ) = (Φ-1)/Φ ή Φ = (Φ-1)(Φ+1) = Φ2-1 Δηλαδή τέτοιες αλγεβρικές πράξεις σίγουρα τις γνώριζε ο Δεινοκράτης και καθώς το ύψος α = (Λ + Κ) = h/Φ = 13,125/1,618 = 8,112 m, περιέχει δυο αγνώστους που βρίσκονται μόνο με την εφαρμογή δυο εξισώσεων, φρόντισε με τη χρήση του χρυσού αριθμού Φ να δημιουργήσει και δεύτερη εξίσωση γράφοντας (Λ - Κ) = Φ2. Έτσι γράφοντας Λ + Κ = h/Φ και Λ - Κ = Φ2 ύστερα από πρόσθεση κατάφερε να προσδιορίσει την τιμή Λ = (h/Φ + Φ2)/2 = 5,365 m, που είναι χονδρικά ίση με την τιμή Λ = 5,37 m που μας τη δίνει η ΒΙΚΙΠΑΪΔΕΙΑ. Συνολικό ύψος του μαθηματικού τύμβου της Αμφίπολης Ύστερα από όλες αυτές τις μαθηματικές σχέσεις τελικά το συνολικό ύψος (Υ) του μαθηματικού τύμβου της Αμφίπολης δίδεται από τη σχέση Υ = Η + h = 22,5 + 13,125 = 35,625 m = d(1/7 + 1/12) = d(7+12)/(7X12) Έτσι αν το ύψος εκφρασθεί σε Αλεξανδρινά στάδια (d =1) θα έχουμε Υ = (7+12)/(7Χ12) Εδώ βλέπουμε ότι ο παρονομαστής (7Χ12) μας παραπέμπει στην περίμετρο P = 7X12 = 84 Αλεξανδρινά στάδια των τειχών της ιερής πόλης, της Αλεξάνδρειας, τα οποία χρησιμοποίησε όχι μόνο ο Ερατοσθένης για τον υπολογισμό της περιφέρειας της Γης αλλά και ο Αρίσταρχος ο Σάμιος στην ανακάλυψη του ηλιοκεντρικού συστήματος που έφερε την πρόοδο στη θεμελιώδη φυσική , ύστερα από τις μεγάλες ανακαλύψεις του Γαλιλαίου και Νεύτωνα που δεν ανατρέπονται από τα άκυρα πεδία του Αϊνστάιν, μια και αυτά παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας δράσης και αντίδρασης, όπως το απέδειξαν και τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Και φυσικά η πολύ μεγάλη αξία του μαθηματικού τύμβου του Ηφαιστίωνα είναι ότι για πρώτη φορά βρέθηκε αρχαίο μνημείο του οποίου η διάμετρός του που έχει το μήκος του ενός Αλεξανδρινού σταδίου μας αποκαλύπτει τη μονάδα μέτρησης μήκους των ελληνιστικών χρόνων, οπότε σήμερα είμαστε απόλυτα βέβαιοι για την ακρίβεια των υπολογισμών του Ερατοσθένη. Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι τόσο ο μεγάλος μαθηματικός και γλύπτης, ο Φειδίας, όσο και ο μεγάλος μαθηματικός και αρχιτέκτων, ο Δεινοκράτης, με τη χρήση ιερών αριθμών και με την εκτέλεση αλγεβρικών πράξεων κατάφεραν να δώσουν ιερό χαρακτήρα στη ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΗ ΑΚΡΟΠΟΛΗ και στον ΜΑΘΗΜΑΤΙΚΟ ΤΥΜΒΟ ΤΗΣ ΑΜΦΙΠΟΛΗΣ ώστε να εκφράζουν τη θεότητα της ΠΑΡΘΕΝΟΥ ΑΘΗΝΑΣ και του ΘΕΪΚΟΥ ΗΡΩΑ ΗΦΑΣΤΙΩΝΑ. Γι αυτό το λόγο λοιπόν το πρώτο μέλημα του Υπουργείου Πολιτισμού είναι να συνεργασθεί τόσο με τους αρμόδιους αρχαιολόγους της Μαθηματικής Ακρόπολης όσο και με τον καθηγητή της αρχαίας Ιστορίας Θ. Μαυρογιάννη καθώς και με την αρχαιολόγο της ανασκαφής της Αμφίπολης, την κ. Περιστέρη, ώστε να ανακοινωθούν επίσημες ανακοινώσεις στα πλαίσια της παγκόσμιας μαθηματικής διαφήμισης των αρχαίων Ελλήνων μαθηματικών και αρχιτεκτόνων, προκειμένου να έχουμε παγκόσμια ευαισθητοποίηση για την επιστροφή των γλυπτών του Παρθενώνα. Category:Fundamental physics concepts